


Taboo Chalices, Book Two of the Through Time Saga--**ON HOLD June, 2018**

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Through Time [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi, Puzzleshipping, Reincarnation, Revenge, Romance, Rome - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tendershipping, Togas, Vampires, Yaoi, akeifa is thief king bakura, casteshipping - Freeform, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Follow the vampires, Yami, Akeifa, Joey, and Bakura to Rome as they try to find their soulmates Yugi, Atem, Seto, and Ryou and save them from the diabolical plans of Otogi.This is an A/U.I don't own any art, media, or the YGO characters in this story, but I do own the plot, so no klepto please!





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Follow the vampires, Yami, Akeifa, Joey, and Bakura to Rome as they try to find their soulmates Yugi, Atem, Seto, and Ryou and save them from the diabolical plans of Otogi.

The first chapter will be out in a couple weeks, since next update is for my "Power of Eight". However, I wanted to let you all know if there is an era you would like me to write about, please comment below. I'm not promising I will use it or not, but I like to get ideas from my readers to try to keep them involved. 

Thanks so much for the support!!


	2. The Introduction of the Pharaoh

"So, how do we get to them?"  Joey asked eagerly, still trembling with excitement.  He had wanted to throw Akeifa off the roof at seeing Seto.  However, over the centuries, Joey had developed a deep respect for his friends, so some little part of him relinquished the desire to grab Seto with the realization that Akeifa probably knew what was best.

Yami looked around.  "I have been planning for this moment.  I had to believe that Otogi was telling the truth about them being reincarnated."  Eyes shifted between the four.  While everyone was in pain, all of them, including Bakura, had agreed that Yami seemed a bit more in pain.   Was it because Yugi was an angel while the rest were human?  No one knew, but all knew that the soul crushing despair that each of them felt seemed to somehow crush Yami's soul a bit more.  Akeifa secretly believed that this was what inhibited Yami from developing his personal ability as a vampire.

"We need to watch their activities for a few days, see if there are any routines they fall into.  Then, we place ourselves in those routines.  I don't know if they will remember us on sight, if we have to touch them, or if it will be a gradual process.  We have to assume that it could be any of those and could be different for each of us."  Yami stated, looking around.

"Uh...Yugi already remembers you."  Akeifa pointed out.

"No, he has dreamt of me; that is different than remembering me.  I may just be some figment of his imagination.  When we could dream, how many times did we dream of things that didn't exist?"  Yami looked around the group.

"Well, I dreamt of this dragon once....he was white and had these blue eyes....I got to ride on him while he flew...it was awesome!"  Joey stated, eyes glazing at the remembrance of that dream, a smile on his face.

"I fuckin' miss not being able to fuckin dream.  Cocksuckers."  Bakura grumbled.  Akeifa rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we need to tail them discretely for a few days; see their routines.  Therefore, we need disguises so we can blend in."  Yami looked at Akeifa.

Akeifa sighed, realizing what was asked of him.  "Bakura and I will go steal some clothes.  Come on, brother."  Akeifa bounded off the building, Bakura flying off after him.  Joey looked at Yami.  Opening his mouth, he closed it again.  "Speak, Joey."  Yami said, his lips curled in an amused grin.

"Well...I was thinkin', since we are here, why don't we go listen to what they are saying?  And why don't you visit Yugi in his bedroom at night...he thinks it's a dream...maybe if you wake him up after he sleeps, it will still seem like a dream?"  Joey suggested, eyes shining with hope for the first time in centuries.

Yami thought about Joey's plan.  He wanted to find fault in it, but it had been so long since seeing Yugi...and to touch him again....Looking at Joey, Yami nodded.  "Fine, let's go listen in some more."  Scaling the side of the building, both vampires went to the edge where they could see...but it was dark.  Frowning, Joey sighed heavily.  The foursome had obviously broken up and everyone had retired for the night.

"While we wait for the others, go back to the roof.  I will act on your suggestion."  Yami commanded.  Joey's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but, pleased the Pharaoh listened to him, he nodded and headed to the roof.  Yami crawled down silently, slipping into the room easily, staying in the shadows as he surveyed his surroundings.

Looking around the room, he noticed that Yugi did not share the room with anyone else, as there was no other bed, and Yugi was alone in his bed.  As the smoky smell of the blown out candle permeated the air, Yami took note of everything.  Listening silently, he could hear that Yugi was not yet fully asleep, as the breathing of the angel was not yet slow and regular.  Yami was a bundle of anticipation.  He wanted so desperately to grab Yugi, hug him, smell him...but he knew that he could not.  So he waited...he had gotten used to doing that.

After no more than six minutes had passed, Yugi's breathing had leveled out, and Yami could tell Yugi was asleep.  Moving silently through the room, Yami went over, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  As he stared lovingly at the sleeping figure on the bed, a piece of the blond bang was in Yugi's eye, and that eye was twitching because of it.  Yami moved to smooth the bang out of Yugi's eye, as those gems opened and stared at Yami in awe and disbelief.  Yami froze, unsure of what to do. 

"You came again.  Will you speak this time?  'Temmie says your not real, but you have to be."  Yugi looked up, innocent gaze locked with the crimson.

Yami wanted to get up, step away, and go to the roof.  He really, really wanted to.  His plan was just to watch Yugi sleep a bit, perhaps touch his hand, then leave.  He hadn't expected Yugi to wake up.  Using all of his willpower, Yami started to stand.

"No!  Please!"  Yugi jumped up, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.  "Please, please don't leave.  The only time I feel happy is when you are here, even if it is my dreams.  I...I love you, my silent angel, please don't leave."  Yugi's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Yami felt his resolve weakening as he stood in the arms of his love.  Sliding back down, Yami sat on the bed.  Yugi scooted up right next to him, hip to hip, Yugi facing Yami.  "Please...please, tell me your name."  Yugi's eyes begged for answers.

"My name is Yami."  The smooth baritone rang in the silent room.

"Yami..."  The name slid off of Yugi's tongue, feeling right.  "Why do you haunt my dreams nightly?"  Yugi asked, eyes big, innocent orbs.

"I...I don't know."  Yami wanted to fall into him and hold him and never let go, but he also didn't want to scare him off.

"I...I love you, Yami.  Even though you are a figment of my imagination, I love you."  Yugi whispered, suddenly moving to straddle Yami and putting his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him tightly.  Yami was trying desperately to control himself.  He had missed Yugi so much.  Slipping his arms around Yugi as he lost the battle inside of himself, he pulled Yugi to him.

"I love you too, Yugi."  He whispered, using all of the power he had to control himself.  He just wanted to hold Yugi forever and not let go.

Yugi pulled back.  "Yami?"  Yugi asked, looking up with big, trusting eyes.

"Yes, Yugi?"  Yami looked down at his perfect little angel.

Leaning up, Yugi planted a chaste, closed mouth kiss on Yami's mouth.  Yami's eyes widened in surprise, then slid closed as he returned the kiss, pulling Yugi even closer.  That touch...that kiss...was intoxicating.  As a moan escaped Yami's lips, his tongue darted out, licking those beautiful pink petals, begging entrance.

Yugi opened his mouth slightly, not really knowing what he was doing.  As Yami's tongue danced inside of Yugi's moist cavern, Yugi let out the most delicious little moan, shivering at the contact.  Instinct taking over, Yugi pulled Yami to him, deepening the kiss.  Yami's hands started to explore Yugi's back, rubbing up and down the spine gently in little fluttery motions.  As Yugi kept kissing, Yami started kissing Yugi's lips, his cock straining in his pants.  Kissing over to Yugi's cheek, Yami kissed down to Yugi's neck.  Yugi's head lolled back as he whimpered, pushing himself against Yami.

Yami's fingers dug into the supple skin of Yugi's cloth covered buttocks as he felt Yugi's cock against his stomach.  "Y...Yugi we must stop, or I won't be able to."  Yami panted, pulling back.  As Yugi opened his eyes, he looked at Yami with complete trust...and passion.

"Please, Yami...I've wanted this for over a year.  Please, make me yours."  Yugi slid off of Yami's lap and slid his night clothes off, revealing a perfect body with that beautiful dick that Yami remembered, standing at attention, leaking.  Yami couldn't fight it.  He couldn't fight the centuries of want and desire that were bubbling up in him.  Picking Yugi up, he laid that beautiful angel on the bed and immediately went down, slipping his mouth over Yugi's weeping cock. 

Yugi's eyes slid closed as his back arched and he gripped the sheets.  "Oh....Yami...."  Yugi moaned, bucking.  Yami's eyes slid closed at hearing his beloved in ecstasy.  Suddenly, without any warning, Yugi came in Yami's mouth.  As his body shook, Yugi lay limply on the bed.  Yami looked up with predatory eyes. 

"How was that, my angel?"  Yami whispered, licking his lips.

Yugi's bangs were sweat plastered to his head, his cheeks flushed.  "T...that was amazing...bu..but I need to have you feel the same."  Yugi whimpered, trying to sit up.

"This...this was enough."  Yami whispered, holding Yugi on the bed as his cock was making his pants a slimy wet mess.  He needed release, but he didn't think it was wise to fuck Yugi the first time he made contact with him.

"B...but I want you inside of me."  Yugi said, sitting up.  "I've wanted you inside me since that third dream."  Yugi was blushing hard, eyes focused on his sheet as he fiddled with it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  Gulping, Yugi slipped under the covers.  Looking up for Yami...he saw that Yami was gone.  Trying to calm his voice and keep the disappointment out of it, he called out, "Yes?"

"We heard some noise and was wanting to make sure that you were okay."  The guard asked from the outside, since he hadn't been given permission to enter.

"Yes, I'm fine.  I just had a bit of trouble going to sleep, but I am going to try again.  Thank you."  Yugi responded, flopping back on the bed.

"Good night."  Came the reply from outside the door.

Looking around the room once more for Yami, but not seeing him, Yugi closed his eyes.  He knew it was a dream, but he was still hoping that Yami was real.  Sighing, Yugi grabbed a pillow to pretend it was Yami.  Nodding, Yugi whispered,  "It will be a very good night." smiling as he fell asleep sated.

From outside on the wall of the palace, Yami watched his love fall asleep.  While it wasn't the way he had planned his introduction, the introduction had went better than Yami had ever expected.  A true smile gracing the Pharaoh's face for the first time in decades, he crawled back up to the roof to await the brothers.

 


	3. The Intentional Mistake

**_ The Intentional Mistake _ **

"This is fucking stupid.  Why the fuck we gotta wear fucking pussy ass dresses?"  Bakura grumbled, not putting the toga on, holding it at arms length.

The other vampires said nothing, just stripped out of their clothes and put the togas on as Bakura stood there, complaining.  "C'mon, it's not a dress.  The uniforms of the guards were more revealing than this."  Jonouchi noted.

"Yea, but it wasn't a cocksucking, dickwagging dress."  Bakura kept his arms crossed, eyeing the others who were adjusting their togas.

"Akeifa, is the color important?"  Yami asked as he adjusted a crimson toga, trying to put the belt in place.

Akeifa shrugged.  "How would I know?  You asked us to get clothes...we got clothes."  Seeing a drunken man staggering in the alleyway the vampires were hiding in, Akeifa grabbed him, clutching the man's jaw with one hand, forcing the man to focus on Akeifa.  Putting the man under his spell, Akeifa asked,  "What do the colors of the toga denote?"  as he kept the drunken man's stare.

"Style."  The man stated simply.

"Help us dress."  Akeifa commanded.  The man complied, working on belts and adjusting togas, until reaching Bakura.

"Don't fucking touch me Princess Penisfucker."  The man kept trying to dress Bakura as Bakura looked at Akeifa.  "Fuckin' control your ass puppet before I put my fist through his piehole."

Akeifa sighed, shaking his head.  "Thank you, you have been useful.  This will not hurt."  Embedding his teeth in the man's neck, the man's eyes closed, and he became slack in Akeifa's grip.  Looking around, Akeifa nodded.  "Anyone else hungry?"

**************

It wasn't hard to follow the trail of the four.  Yugi and Atem didn't leave the palace often, so Akeifa and Yami were able to blend into the shadows and watch them.  From listening to the talks, Atem was the heir to be Caesar and Yugi was his cousin.  To Joey's amusement and Bakura's outrage, Seto was Atem's page and Ryou was Yugi's page. 

Finally, Ryou and Seto left the castle.  Bakura and Joey trailed them, Akeifa and Yami staying at the palace.  Heading to the market, Ryou and Seto split up.  Not looking at each other, Joey followed Seto as Bakura followed Ryou.

Seto looked through the breads and cheeses, looking for some food.  As Seto moved from stall to stall, Joey followed him silently, blending in with the crowd.  At the fifth stall, Seto stopped and looked up, right at Joey.  "Why are you following me?"  Seto asked calmly.

Joey looked at him.  "I'm Jonouchi."

"Alright.  You didn't answer my question."  Seto kept staring at Joey.

"I'm not following you...well, I mean, I am...but I'm not following you for the reason you think..."  Joey blushed, averting his eyes. 

"Are you a magic user?"  Seto accused.

"Wha...no, of course not!"  Joey stated indignantly.

"Then answer me.  Why are you following me?"  Seto crossed his arms.

Joey frowned.  "Why are you assuming that I'm following you and using magic?"  He eyed the cobalt eyed man curiously, wondering why Seto was reacting so strongly to this.

"You must have been using magic...otherwise, why have you been invading my dreams?"  Seto accused quietly, eyes shimmering with...some emotion.

"I...I haven't been invading your dreams or using magic."  Joey replied, shocked.

"Leave me alone or I will have the guards arrest you."  Seto replied through his teeth, turning away.

Joey frowned, eyes following Seto.  Shoulders slumping, Joey turned and headed back to the hideaway.

***********

Bakura followed Ryou, jumping shadow to shadow as he followed his white angel through the crowd.  _I can't fucking believe how fucking handsome my princess is._ Bakura admired the shape of Ryou in the toga, his hair flowing as the wind caught the ends of it, whipping it in his face.

Ryou was looking at fabric.  As he picked different types of fabric, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.  As he looked over his shoulder, he couldn't see anyone.  But Ryou couldn't shake the feeling of eyes in the back of his head.  After getting his purchases, Ryou went back to the wall, sitting down and waiting for Seto.

"Well...you're awful attractive..."  the gruff voice said as the shadow came over Ryou's face.  Looking up, the stench of sweat and alcohol wafted through Ryou's nose as dark hair hung over pale blue eyes.

"I told you Geoffry, I am not interested in you."  Ryou said softly, sighing.

Bakura bristled, watching the interaction.

"Aw, c'mon...you're gorgeous.  You know you'd like my cock in your mouth."  Geoffry smirked.

Ryou rolled his eyes.  "I've told you I'm not interested."

Bakura tensed, ready to kill Geoffry.

Geoffry shrugged.  "Your loss."  He walked off into the crowd.

 _It's a good cocktitty thing that Geof-no-dick didn't touch him._   Bakura thought angrily, looking at his Ryou.  As Ryou opened up a handkerchief and started eating some cubes of cheese, Bakura smiled.  He hated that Ryou could bring out the soft side of him.  He wouldn't let anyone else see it except for Ryou.  That's how he knew he loved Ryou...because he let Ryou in.  Eyeing Geoffrey, he marked him for later.  _You're fuckin' dead later, you little fuckin' twatwaffle titbag.  Don't you fuckin' ever touch what's mine._ Looking back at Ryou, he nodded.  _Soon my Love...soon._

**********

Akeifa watched Atem as Atem sat in meetings, learning about regal things and such.  Atem sat, paying attention.  Akeifa smiled.  Atem was a natural born leader.  Akeifa yearned to touch Atem again, but he knew he had to wait for the appropriate time.  Akeifa half listened to what was going on.  When the meeting broke for the day, Atem left, going back to his room. 

Akeifa slid through the hallway, sliding into the room.  Blending into the shadows, Akeifa waited.  Atem sat in his room, reading.  Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  "Enter."

Yugi rushed in, and jumped on the bed, hugging Atem.  "'Temmie!  This is the first time I've got to see you in forever!  Guess what?"

Atem smiled, leaning back.  "What is it Yugi, besides that fact that you exaggerate, since you saw me today and talked to me privately two days ago?"

"I had more dreams with him...and now I know his name!!  It's Yami!"  Yugi gushed.

Atem smiled, Yugi's happiness infectious.  Atem had given up on trying to convince Yugi that this dream man...now known as Yami, existed.  Hugging Yugi back, Atem grinned.  "Well, good." 

Yugi grinned.  "How are you doing?"

Atem smiled.  "Good.  Learning, so I'm ready when Father needs me."

Yugi grinned.  "I'm glad you are happy.  Well, gotta go for lessons."  Getting up, Yugi headed out to meet his tutor.

After the door shut, Atem closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the pillow.  Looking out the window, Akeifa could see the sun setting.  Heading to the edge of the window, Akeifa left.  He was getting hungry, and he couldn't afford to stay there while he was hungry and in a weakened condition.  Looking back at Atem one last time, Akeifa scaled out the window and down the wall.  Heading back to their hideout, Akeifa noted that Joey was there, but not Bakura nor Yami.

"Where are they?"  Akeifa asked. 

Joey shrugged.  "I dunno.  I got here and neither were here.  I'm getting hungry, but I wanted to wait for you all."

Akeifa nodded.  "The others shou..."

The door slammed open as Bakura brought in an unconscious dark haired man.  "Here's our fucking twatsucking titballed dinner.  This cocksucker threatened Ryou.  So drink the fuck up...but leave him alive."

Akeifa sighed as Joey looked at him.  "Uh, okay...but why are you worried about leaving him alive?  You usually don't care."  Joey looked in confusion at Bakura.

"I don't fuckin' care about this cumguzzler.  I want this ratshitting dung beetle to suffer for even fucking _thinking_   of touching my Ryou.  My property is just fucking that...MINE."

Joey shrugged as he and Akeifa went ahead and bit, feeding.

*********

Yami smiled, listening to Yugi practice the Sambuca.  He loved hearing Yugi practice.  Of course, it was only fitting that his angel play a harp.  As Yami kept his eyes closed, he felt peaceful.  His beautiful angel was within his reach, the music was wonderful, and he smiled in the shadows.  When the music stopped, Yami opened his eyes, smiling at the excitement in Yugi's eyes.  As Yugi left, Yami smiled and quickly went up to Yugi's room to wait.

After a bit, Yugi came into his room.  Noticing that it was dark, Yami smiled.  He knew what would happen.  Yugi quickly stripped down and crawled into bed, trying to sleep.  After a bit, Yami crawled into the bed, holding Yugi.  Yugi opened his eyes, smiling up at Yami.  "You came back."  Yugi hugged Yami tightly.  Yami held him, smoothing Yugi's hair.

"Of course, Aibou.  I'll always come for you."  Yami smiled down at Yugi.  "You just go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Yugi yawned.  "But I like being awake with you."  Yugi pouted.

Yami smiled.  "I know,  but I have to do something tonight, so I need to leave.  I have a great idea though.  This Sunday, bring Atem, Seto, and Ryou with you for a picnic at noon to the orchard.  I'll have a surprise, and I'll introduce myself then, so that they know I'm real.  How's that?"

Yugi's face split into a beautiful smile.  "You'd do that?  Really?  Then we could start seeing each other all the time, not just at night.  Cause I knew this wasn't a dream." 

Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi's forehead.  "Yes, I'll do that.  Goodnight, Aibou."  As Yugi drifted off to sleep, Yami crept out of the room.  Sighing as he heard the scream of terror, he headed off to the hideout to deal with the mess Bakura was creating.

 


	4. The Picnic

"I don't like this. Not at all." Seto groused, arms folded. When Yugi asked that the four go on a picnic, Seto didn't think anything of it. Yugi was always doing frivolous things. Secretly, Seto thought it was a waste of time, but it was usually somewhat bearable...and sometimes, enjoyable. 

"Now, Seto, I'm sure Yugi had a very good reason for this." Ryou stated quietly, looking at Yugi, a soft smile on his face. Ryou didn't know why Yugi didn't mention that others would be joining them, but he trusted Yugi.

Atem looked at his cousin worriedly. Yugi was young, gullible, and naive. Who are these people that are coming to meet us? Atem thought there was way too much food for four people, but Yugi, with his good heart, usually planned for waaaay too much. 

"We mean you no harm. Bakura, shut up before you start." Yami stated as he walked out from farther down the orchard, Bakura behind hin, then Jonouchi, and finally, Akeifa. Bakura glowered at Yami, but did, in fact, close his mouth.

Seto stood as Yugi smiled triumphantly. "'Temmie, this is Yami. I told you he was real!" Yugi ran, about tackling Yami in a hug. Yami smiled so brilliantly at the hug from Yugi, it was hard not to believe him. Atem's face was pale as he stood. The similarities between this Yami and himself were eerie. But what caught Atem's eye was the man in the back with the scar over his eye. Atem felt drawn to him. He wanted to run up, grab the man, and never let go. Shaking his head, he looked back at Yugi. "Wh..."

But before he could finish, Seto stood, growling. "I told you to stay away from me." 

The third man with eyes of honey held up both hands. "I had nothing to do with this. This was planned between those two." He pointed between Yugi and Yami.

Seto turned to Yugi. "This...this...thing has been haunting me! He followed me in the shopping area!" Seto claimed disdainfully.

Yami whipped to look at Jo. Jo shrugged his shoulders, looking like a kicked puppy dog. "I didn't mean for him to see me." He stated dejectedly.

Ryou had sat silently. He was staring at the most handsome man he had ever seen. The hair shimmered, looking white at some angles and silver in others. The man was staring at Ryou intensely. However, Ryou held no fear. In fact, Ryou stood, walking over to the man. "Hi." Ryou said quietly.

"...Hi." Bakura seemed to croak out.

"Would you like to join our picnic?" Ryou asked politely. For some reason, Ryou was praying this man would say yes.

"I'd like that." Bakura stated, still staring at Ryou.

Yami, Jo, and Akeifa all looked at Bakura, jaws dropping. Where was the foul mouthed, grumpy bastard they had grown to know and love? "If these fucking cock suckers haven't ruined my chance." Bakura added. Ahh, there he was...Yami inwardly grimaced.

Ryou looked a bit shocked, but then giggled, reaching out and taking Bakura's hand and leading him to the blanket that had been laid out. 

Yugi grinned and tugged Yami over to the blanket, sitting right next to him. Grabbing a plate, Yugi filled it, offering to share his plate with Yami. Yami politely ate some of the food. While most senses heightened as a vampire, vampire taste for human food dwindled. It tasted bland. Blood was the only thing that tasted good and could sustain them. They could eat food, it just did nothing for them. Yami didn't know if this was true for all vampires, but it seemed to be true for the older vampires he was meeting.

Ryou got a plate and served Bakura, then himself. Atem sat and fed himself, keeping an eye on..."Akeifa. My name is Akeifa." The man stated as he sat down near, but not uncomfortably close.

"Atem." Atem stated, nodding.

"Everyone knows who you are ph... heir to the caesar." Akeifa corrected himself, hoping Atem wouldn't notice or ask.

Atem nodded thoughtfully, munching on some grapes. "Have I seen you around? You seem awfully familiar." Atem noted. And you are drop dead gorgeous. Atem thought to himself.

"I have been around a bit." Akeifa admitted.

"Hn.." Atem replied, and the two settled into a comfortable silence, even if Atem was a bit wary.

Seto, meanwhile, had gathered a plate and sat, back to a tree, watching Jo. As Seto ate, Jo just sat there. Seto didn't like or trust him, so Jo didn't see the point in pretending to eat as the others did. Sighing, Jo put his knees up, resting his head on them. It was going to be a long afternoon.

*****

After eating, the men laid, resting. Yugi and Yami were lost in their own world, talking. It was nice to see the Pharaoh happy again, finally. Jo was glad that it wasn't difficult for them to find each other. He felt horrible for the Pharaoh, even as he languished in his grief.

Sighing, Jo got up and went walking amongst the trees. He was so frustrated. It was just abso-fucking-lutely appropriate that Seto would be a controlling, nervous, uptight dickhead. Letting out a huge sigh, Jo put his forehead on a tree trunk.

He didn't move, even though he knew what was coming. As he felt the dagger against his throat, he heard Seto's voice in his ear. "What is your group's intentions towards my friends?" Seto hissed in Jo's ear.

"Nothing." Jo said, resigned.

"Don't patronize me." Seto hissed again, pressing the blade harder against Jonouchi's throat.

Jo growled in frustration and in a millisecond, he had flipped Seto around, the dagger out of Seto's hand and in the ground, Jo pinning Seto against the trunk. "We are not fucking trying to kill any of you! I know you won't fucking understand this, but we all just want to get to know you! Dick!" Jo growled through clenched teeth.

Seto's eyes brimmed with anger. "Then what spell have you put on me? Why do you torment my dreams?" Seto demanded, his face red with rage.

"I told you, I didn't put a spell on you!!" Jo responded indignantly. "If you want to know why I am in your damn dreams every night, its because we loved each other in a past life in Egypt! I love you still, you pompous, self righteous dick!" Jo huffed at Seto.

Seto blinked disbelievingly, looking at Jo. How could Jo know the dreams were about them? How could he know he dreamed of the honey eyed blonde in Egyptian surroundings? That he was kissing the blonde behind palace walls?

Seto had no idea what was going on. Was Yugi right...could their dreams be reality? The man Yugi had been describing for over a year sure seemed to be that Yami character. Yet, there had to be a rational explanation. Jo let go, turning away. "You always were a stubborn dick." Jo frowned, walking away.

*****

Ryou looked around. Atem and Akeifa were sitting, resting. Yami and Yugi were lost in their own world. Jo had left, and a few minutes later, so had Seto. Ryou smiled at Bakura. "Would you like to take a walk?" 

Bakura smirked. "You fuckin' bet." Standing, he held out a hand to Ryou. Ryou smiled, holding onto the offered hand and standing up. He had no explanation, but he felt safe with this foul mouthed man. As they walked from the group, Ryou looked up at Bakura. 

"Why do I feel so comfortable with you? You really seem dangerous." Ryou asked. He knew that the others thought him too trusting, but Ryou trusted his gut instincts. And his gut said to trust this man.

Bakura stopped, turning to face Ryou. "Listen, and listen good. I will always protect you. Always. But I am not a good man. I am dangerous. I am deadly." Bakura's eyes shone with intensity.

Ryou tilted his head. Nodding in acceptance, Ryou took Bakura's hand. Leading Bakura to a secret area of the orchard, he sat, motioning for Bakura to do the same. Bakura looked around, then did so. "I am sorry to be forward, and if I am, please tell me." Ryou leaned up, gently pressing his lips against Bakura's. As Bakura smiled, he pulled Ryou closer to him and started kissing deeper. 

Ryou shivered a delicious shiver. He had no idea why he was drawn to this man, but he was...emotionally and physically. He just felt...right...when he was near Bakura. Squeaking, his eyes opened as the other tongue started probing Ryou's mouth. Shivering again, Ryou opened his mouth, leaning more into the kiss. Finally, after becoming painfully aware of his attraction, Ryou pulled back. Leaning back, gasping for air, Ryou looked at Bakura, his face flushed.

"No Princess, you're not too forward." Bakura smirked, holding Ryou close. "Not at fucking all."

Ryou smiled, nuzzling into Bakura, enjoying the beautiful day 

******

Yugi smiled at Yami. "I am so glad everyone is getting along!" He giggled. 

Yami grinned. "I don't think everyone is getting along. Seto doesn't seem to be fond of Jonouchi." Worry clouded his eyes for his friend. Yami knew Jo was hurting, and he wanted to help.

"Don't worry about Seto. He is uptight, but he will get over it. I have never seen him react so strongly to someone...he probably likes Jo and just doesn't want to admit it." Yugi explained. Snuggling against Yami, he sighed happily. "I...I think I love you, Yami." Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes worried.

Yami smiled down at his petite angel. "I know I love you too. Why is there worry in those beautiful gems?" Yami smoothed a finger down Yugi's cheek.

"W...well, it has been kinda quick since we have met in person...in my dreams we were always in Egypt." Yugi gnawed on his bottom lip. 

Yami smiled, leaning down and kissing Yugi tenderly. "I love you dearly, Aibou." As Yami kissed Yugi deeper, Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's neck. Suddenly, Yugi gasped. Yami jerked back, worried. "Aibou, what's wrong?"

Yugi looked up, amethyst still somewhat shocked, but love shining in them. Whispering, Yugi said in wonder, "My Pharaoh...I remember."


	5. Remembrance

Yami sat in shock.  "Y...You remember?"  He sat, looking at his mini him.

Yugi smiled and leaned up, kissing Yami gently.  "I do, my Pharaoh."  Yugi whispered against Yami's lips, kissing him again.  "You kept looking for me?  After all this time?"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him in close.  "I'd never stop looking for you, Aibou.  Ever.  You are my other half that completes my soul."  Yami whispered, eyes closed, happiness filling his empty heart.

Yugi smiled happily, snuggling closer to Yami.  "Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go."  Yugi stated simply.  Yami chuckled in Yugi's ear, the deep laugh sliding down Yugi's spine in a deliciously smooth motion.  Sighing, Yugi settled against Yami, closing his eyes and relaxing in the shade.  Slipping a hand down to intertwine fingers with Yami, Yugi's face fell into a peaceful smile as the shadows dappled the two lovers faces in their long awaited embrace.

Suddenly, Yugi jerked up, looking up at Yami.  Yami looked down, alarmed that something was bothering his Aibou.  "What is it?"

Yugi pulled out a chain from under his toga, that before now Yami had not noticed.  On that chain was a ring.  As Yami looked closer at the ring, he noticed it was their wedding ring.  "H...how did you get that?"  Yami asked.  He still wore his, never taking it off.  In his mind he was always married to Yugi, dead or alive.

Yugi looked at him.  "This is our wedding ring, isn't it?"  Yugi asked, picking up Yami's left hand and looking at the matching band, not answering the question.  Yami nodded, saying nothing.  Yugi took the chain off his neck, slipping the ring off the chain and slipping the ring back on his ring finger of his left hand.  Bringing Yami's left hand to his lips, he kissed the band.  "I've just always had it."  Yugi shrugged, kissing the band again.  "I've missed you."

***********

Bakura sat, watching Ryou asleep.  He didn't have the heart to wake the angel up.  Smiling softly after ensuring that no one else was around, he brushed Ryou's hair out of his face.  He was pleased that Ryou was trusting enough to give him this chance; he was also annoyed that Ryou was so trusting.  It could get him killed.  He'd have to speak to Ryou about that later... 

"Why are you watching me sleep?"  Ryou asked, not opening his eyes.

Bakura frowned.  "How the fuck do you know I'm watching you?"  Bakura asked grumpily.

Ryou frowned, still keeping his eyes closed.  "I have very good instincts."  Ryou whispered.  Sitting up as he opened his eyes, he smiled at Bakura.  "We had better be getting back; I'm sure Atem will be worried."

Bakura nodded.  He wanted to say that Akeifa was keeping Atem busy, but he didn't know how Atem of Roman times acted, nor how Akeifa was going to move so as not to lose Atem.  Bakura knew it ate at Akeifa that he had failed Atem and Atem had gotten killed.  Bakura hoped they could fix that this time and not lose again.  _Well, I won't fucking lose again.  Ryou is going to survive.  Fuck Otogi and his plans.  I'll beat him this time._

Getting up, Bakura offered a hand to Ryou, helping him up.  Ryou blushed as Bakura's hand seemed unnaturally warm.  As they walked back, Bakura stopped Ryou just out of range of the picnic.  "Hey, Ryou...wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  Bakura asked.

Ryou's face turned red, but he smiled...a huge smile.  "Of course I would love that."  He beamed at Bakura.  "Where would you like to meet and when?"

Bakura thought a moment.  "Let's meet at the market entrance at 8 in the evening."

Ryou smiled.  "Sounds good."  Turning, a bounce in his step, Ryou entered the grove where the picnic was, Yami and Yugi against a tree, entwined in an embrace, the others no where to be found.  Turning to look at Bakura, he shrugged, and then went to sit under a tree.  Bakura followed, sitting down next to him after grabbing some grapes.  Laying Ryou's head in his lap, Bakura started feeding some grapes to Ryou, who giggled, but ate them.

************

After finishing eating, Atem had stood.  "I'm going to look for Seto.  I don't like that he's been gone this long." 

Akeifa still sat.  "I assure you he is fine.  Jo wouldn't hurt him."

"I don't know Jo or you.  Sorry, but excuse me."  Atem stated, turning and heading off in the direction that he had seen Seto go.  Sighing, Akeifa got up, following the headstrong butthead. 

"Atem, look, I told you that Jo..."  Akeifa stopped, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife that was headed for his throat.  "What the fuck?"  Akeifa stated, staring at Atem.

"I don't trust any of you."  Atem hissed, trying to force the knife closer to Akeifa.  "You all come here, then people start breaking off into pairs...you all are spies, aren't you?  Come to hurt or kill us?"  Atem glared at Akeifa with hard eyes.

Akeifa rolled his eyes.  "No, we are not spies and we are not here to kill any of you.  In fact, we'd actually die for you all."  Akeifa stated.

"Horse shit."  Atem spat, still with the knife up.

"Fine."  Akeifa stated, letting go of Atem's hand.  "Cut me if you'd like.  It won't kill me."

Atem's eyes widened.  "What kind of sorcery do you speak of?" 

Akeifa rolled his eyes yet again.  "Enough with the magic bull shit.  I'm a vampire.  I'm here to protect you.  If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a long time ago."  Elongating his fangs to prove the truth of his audacious statement, Akeifa made no other moves.

Atem's eyes widened.  "What is the meaning of this?  Why are you here?  And what do you mean, protect us?"  Atem asked, dropping his arm, but keeping the knife in his hand.

"Look, a man named Otogi will probably be trying to get close to you all to kill you.  My ... group, is here to protect you, for various reasons.  Yugi has been reincarnated.  He and Yami were lovers in a previous life...they had been married."  Akeifa explained, revealing only what was necessary.

"Bakura is here to protect Ryou, Jo to protect Seto, and..."  Atem eyed Akeifa.  "I take it you are to protect me?" 

Akeifa nodded, confirming Atem's deductions.  Atem crossed his arms, knife still in hand.  "Why should I believe you?"  Atem asked warily.

"Why would I make up such a fantastic story?  Not to mention I've just shown you that I'm a vampire.  And, I've still not tried to kill you, though now you have all the information you need to kill me if you choose to.  Vampires are not well liked around here."  Akeifa noted, watching Atem carefully.

Atem sighed, thinking over what Akeifa had said.  It seemed to ring true.  Finally, putting the knife away, Atem looked at Akeifa.  "Why me?"

Akeifa looked away.  "You have also been reincarnated.  I failed you in your last life.  I swore I wouldn't fail you again."  Akeifa's eyes clouded over with some emotion Atem couldn't read.

Turning his head to the side, Atem walked closer to Akeifa.  "What was I to you?  A boss, a friend, what?"

Akeifa kept looking away.  "It's not important.  What is important is that I keep you safe, and correct my mistakes."

Atem felt a surge of emotion inside him.  Shaking it off slightly, he kept his eyes on Akeifa.  "Please, tell me what I was to you.  For you to have come this far, we must have had a close relationship of some kind."

Akeifa looked back at Atem.  He didn't want to influence Atem.  Sighing, he stared at those lavender eyes he loved.  "I loved you."  Akeifa refused to say more.

"And did I love you back?"  Atem questioned quietly.

Akeifa's eyes moved over Atem's head.  "You did."  He whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at remembering his failure to save Atem.

Atem stepped closer.  "I don't remember.  I'm sorry.  And I've had no dreams of you."  The words went through Akeifa like a cold, steel blade.  Akeifa swallowed hard and looked at Atem.  Sorrow filled Atem's face and eyes.

"It's fine."  Akeifa stated, looking away.

A hand on his cheek led Akeifa to look back at Atem.  "No, it's not.  For you to go through so much, we must have meant a great deal to each other.  It's not fair to either of us that I can't remember."  Atem's thumb brushed Akeifa's cheek.

Akeifa shrugged.  Atem leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on Akeifa's mouth.  Surprise registered on Akeifa's face, but he soon fell into the kiss, pulling Atem to him, deepening the kiss.  Atem moaned, putting arms around Akeifa, kissing him back.  Pulling back when he was almost out of breath, Atem smiled up at Akeifa.  "I can't remember you yet, but I know I will.  That kiss felt all too...familiar. Maybe if we spend more time together, you can jog my memory?"  Atem asked hopefully.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Akeifa smiled.  "I like the sounds of that."

**************

"I am not a dick!"  Seto hollered dickishly, following Jonouchi.

"Yea, you are."  Jo stated, continuing to walk back towards the picnic.

Grabbing Jo by the shoulder, Seto swung Jo around.  "How dare you!"  Seto stated, staring down his nose at Jo.  "You know nothing of me.  How dare you call me a dick!"

"Well, you are fucking acting like one, so I call 'em like I see 'em."  Jo retorted, sighing.  _Why do we always have to fight?_

"Well, you act like a dog, but I don't walk around calling you mutt all the time."  Seto stated imperiously.

"Uh, yea, you pretty much do."  Jo pointed out.

Seto growled, jumping and landing a punch on Jo's jaw.  Shocked, Jo landed flat on his ass.  "You punched me!"  Jo stated.  He would have expected a slap, smack, or spit, but never a punch.

"Don't call me a dick."  Seto spat, walking away.  However, he ended up face down in the grass, as Jo had grabbed his ankle and tripped him.  As Seto rolled over and tried to get up, Jo straddled him, leaning down in Seto's face.

"Don't fucking punch me."  Jo hissed. 

Seto swung again, but this time, Jo was ready.  Grabbing Seto's wrist easily, he pinned his arm above his head.  Seto's face went red, and he swung his left fist.  Jo grabbed it and pinned it to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me."  Seto snarled.  He was attracted to the blonde and this position did nothing to alleviate that attraction.

"Nope.  Not until you stop acting like a dick."  Jo said, bored.

Seto was breathing hard, face flushed...partially from the exertion, and partially from the attraction.  "Let me up!"

Jo leaned down, lips inches from Seto's face.  He was tormenting himself, teasing himself, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.  "Nope."  he whispered.

Seto felt his erection.  He breathed heavier.  "Get up."  Seto commanded, not used to people not listening to him.  He may have been a page, but it was to the heir of Cesar, so people listened to him.

Jo just looked at Seto.  "Nope."  He whispered again, feeling himself harden.  Before he could stop himself, he leaned down, kissing Seto deeply.  Letting out a moan, Seto gave in, kissing back greedily.  Moaning himself, Jo kissed more, letting go of Seto's wrists.  Seto wrapped his arms around Jo's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Jo started kissing Seto's neck as Seto arched against him, eyes sliding closed.  Jo kissed all over the exposed skin as he ran his hands down Seto's sides.  Jo pulled back, honey eyes dark with desire, all the long years of wanting Seto catching up to Jo.  "I wanna fuck you Seto, so bad."  He whispered. 

Seto looked up with dark, smoldering eyes.  "Then do it."  He whispered raggedly, his erection standing up painfully hard.

Shocked slightly, but taking the invitation, Jo nodded.  Taking off Seto's toga, then his in the process, he admired Seto's toned body.  Jo started kissing down Seto's chest, down his abdomen, to his weeping cock.  Jo wasn't one for foreplay.  Grabbing that dick in his mouth, he started sucking feverishly.

"Uuughhh...."  Seto cried out in pleasure at feeling those lips around his cock.   Thrusting against Jo, Seto trembled with pleasure.  Suddenly, Seto's eyes flew open as he felt the mouth leave all too soon. 

"Get on all fours."  Jo whispered.  Seto obliged, wanting to feel Jo inside him.  After Seto got settled, he felt Jo's fingers inside him. 

"Uuuhhnnn...." was all Seto could say at the pleasure that was going through him as Jo prepared Seto.  Finally, Seto's eyes flew open and then sunk closed as Jo entered him from behind.  It was the oddest sensation he had felt...hurting to hades and back, but also feeling amazing.  Jo pushed all the way in, waiting to make sure Seto was okay, before he started up again.  Once he realized he could, Jo started thrusting inside of Seto, gently at first.

As Jo set the rhythm, Seto pushed back against him, enjoying this motion.  As the rhythm picked up, Seto gasped.  He remembered the blonde's lips from a past life, he remembered the forbidden kisses in the palace, and he remembered the pain of Jo's departure, and the joy at seeing Jo return after those long, painful years.  "J...Jonouchi...I...I remember.  I remember...I love you."  At hearing that, Jonouchi released inside Seto, spent as Seto came on the grass moments later.

Collapsing next to Seto, Jo looked at Seto.   Opening his mouth, Seto put a finger over Jo's mouth before he could say anything.  Seto smiled at him.  "Love you always, pup."

 

 

 

 


	6. The Greatest of Plans...

The vampires and humans were planning over the next week.  The eight had agreed to meet for another picnic at a different spot the following Sunday.  Akeifa had pointed out that plans needed to be made to protect the humans from Otogi, and if the vampires were seeing them every day of the week, that might lead Otogi to them sooner.  While everyone was, in varying degrees, unhappy with this arrangement, all agreed it was best.

The week seemed to drag on for Yugi.  Instead of his normal, happy self, he was moping around the palace.  Now that he had Yami back, he wanted to be with him.  All the time.  He had felt that something was missing before, but he never knew what it was, and chalked it up to normal teenage hormones.  Now that he knew what he was missing, Yugi wanted Yami back...in a hurry.

Seto was in a similar predicament, but because of his sour mood all the time, no one seemed to notice.  The four met in Yugi's room each evening, as per the norm. Atem was confused and upset that he couldn't remember his history with Akeifa.  Ryou was pleasantly happy.  He was going to get to go on another date with Bakura.  He didn't know about his history with Bakura, but, after hearing the others go on about their significant others, Ryou was able to put two and two together and realize that he and Bakura must have been lovers in a prior life.  That suited Ryou just fine.  He was very attracted to Bakura.  He felt there was more to the angry, foul mouthed man than what Bakura showed everyone.

Atem was silent and withdrawn.  He was concerned as to why he couldn't remember Akeifa.  _Was there something about my previous life I wasn't supposed to remember?_   Atem could understand how Yugi could remember easily...it was Yugi after all.  He was trusting and he believed in all things whimsical.  But when Seto of all people remembered his past life, and Atem couldn't, well, that just frustrated Atem to no end.  How could Seto, the most pragmatic and non-whimsical of all of them, remember a past life and but Atem couldn't?

Finally, Sunday arrived.  They had decided upon an abandoned hut in the back of the palace grounds this time.  The humans arrived first.  Yugi started laying out a blanket while Atem laid out some food.  Ryou hummed as he made his way around the hut, ensuring that the windows were closed.  Seto waited at the door as a look out.  "They are coming."  Seto announced as he saw the vampires skulk up, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.  The vampires came in and Seto closed the door, ensuring that the hut kept its abandoned look.

Yami walked in and was attacked by a blonde flash, knocking him on his butt, kisses landing all over Yami's face.  Yami chuckled, pulling Yugi into a hug.  "Miss me, Aibou?" He chuckled, his baritone voice having a happy edge the other vampires hadn't heard all week. 

"Uh huh."  Yugi responded, planting more kisses all over Yami's face.  Yami held Yugi, feeling so complete with Yugi in his arms.  He sighed happily, nuzzling with Yugi.

Jo walked up to Seto.  "Miss me?"  He asked, pulling Seto into a hug.

"No."  Seto stated, hugging Jo back, a smirk on his face.  Jo just took in the faint scent of nutmeg that he always associated with Seto.  Seto disentangled from Jo and led Jo over to the blanket, sitting down.  Jo obliged, sitting down next to Seto.  Seto started filling his plate to eat.

Meanwhile Atem smiled at Akeifa as he walked in.  Akeifa returned the smile, sitting down and patting a spot next to him, where Atem gratefully sat.  "Anything?"  Akeifa asked hopefully.  Atem's face darkened as he frowned, shaking his head in the negative.  Akeifa sighed.  "Don't worry, it'll come back when it's supposed to."  He leaned over, kissing Atem on the forehead.  Atem frowned, but tried to concentrate on what was going on in the present.

Ryou smiled softly as Bakura came in.  "'Alo, 'Kura."  Ryou smiled softly.

"Hi, Princess."  Bakura's face softened momentarily, then returned to the hardened mask he kept on.  "How the fuck have you been?"

"Good.  I've missed you."  Ryou admitted, truthfully.  "I know I don't remember what we were to each other, but I've felt drawn to you since the first time I met you.  I know we had to mean something to each other...I just can't remember what."  Ryou frowned.  Bakura said nothing, just sitting down next to Ryou. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it.  You'll figure it out when you're supposed to."  Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap, as Ryou squeaked in surprise.  Wrapping his arms around Ryou, Bakura sat, contentedly, listening to the chattering of the others.  Ryou adjusted, and then reached, grabbing his plate.  He didn't mind sitting in Bakura's lap, he was just surprised by the motion was all.  Situating himself, Ryou sat happily in Bakura's lap, snacking on his food.

After a bit, everyone had finished eating and was just lazing around.  Talk had turned to where they would meet the following week.  It was decided that there was a cave out by the beach they could meet at...it was a secluded area and, assuming the weather held up, they could swim and enjoy the day without prying eyes.  After all of that had been decided, there was a lull in the conversation.  Yami sat there.  He had been on edge the whole week...he guessed now was the time to discuss what had been weighing on his mind so heavily.  He looked up at Yugi and smiled tentatively, but then looked around the room.  "Hey, uh...Yugi?  I...uh...I had an idea I wanted to run by you."  

Yugi turned his head.  "Hmmm?"  Yugi asked absent mindedly, happy that everyone seemed to be at ease since all were together, and of course he was happier with Yami at his side.

"I...uh, I thought of a way to stay together."  Yami stated, eyes earnest.

Yugi's eyes got huge.  "Really?  How?"

Yami cleared his throat.  "Um, well...I could turn you."

All the sound in the room stopped as seven pairs of eyes were on Yami.  Yami looked around.  "Yes, so...um..."  Yami cleared his throat again.  "I was thinking, that if I turned Yugi, then he couldn't die, and Otogi's plans would be foiled." 

Yugi smiled huge.  "Okay, sure..."  He tilted his head, exposing his neck, closing his eyes.

"Yami!  Wait!"  Akeifa said, standing.  "Don't do that!  I tried to turn Atem when he was dying...but it didn't work.  He still died.  If you try to turn him, you may just kill him quicker."

Yami looked at Yugi.  Yugi frowned.  "I don't care.  I want you to try it.  I want to be with you forever."  He pouted.

"But, Aibou...Akeifa has a point.  If I fail...you'll be dead and I will have killed you."  Yami's eyes were haunted.

"But if you never try, I'll die anyways, right?"  Yugi asked, eyes searching Yami's face.

Yami put his head in his hands.  "That's not fair, Aibou.  Killing you versus you dying naturally are two very different things for my conscience."  Yami rubbed his eyes hard with the heel of his hands.

"And we don't know you'll die again.  That's just what Otogi says...doesn't mean he is telling the truth."  Jo pointed out.

"But we know I'll die....I mean, eventually _all_ humans die.  But we don't know that I'll die with Yami turning me.  Maybe Atem died because he was already dying.  I'm still fully healthy."  Yugi frowned.

"I...I don't know.  I...what if I am wrong?"  Yami's voice sounded tortured.

"I don't want to live without you anymore."  Yugi said, voice sad.  "I miss you too much."

"Damnit, isn't there anyone we can talk to?  This is too important to just take a guess on."  Yami growled in frustration.

Yami looked up as a silence descended on the room.  Akeifa's face was dark with concern as Jo's face shown with confusion and pity.

Bakura's face was closed off.  Bakura couldn't help it.  He wanted Yami to try to turn Yugi...so Bakura knew whether it would succeed or fail on Ryou.  Bakura couldn't use Ryou as a test subject...he couldn't take a chance on killing Ryou.  So, Bakura hoped Yami would try on Yugi.  _But even I am not that big of an asstwat cummagnet to encourage Yami to potentially kill his lover.  Yami will have to make that decision on his own._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Fissure

The party was divided after a week apart.  On the next Sunday when they met at the cave, Akeifa was completely against the idea of Yami turning Yugi...well, of _attempting_ to turn Yugi, as was Atem.  Neither wanted Yugi to die.  Atem because Yugi was family and he loved Yugi dearly, and Akeifa because he loved and respected Yami and didn't want Yami to have the burden of Yugi's death on his conscience, like Akeifa had on his.  Since Atem had heard that Akeifa failed in his endeavor, Atem did not have any faith that it would work.  Seto was against the idea as well, but simply because there was no empirical data to help them make an educated decision.

Jo and Ryou were on Yami and Yugi's side.  Jo knew how much Yami had suffered, and wanted his nephew happy with his soul mate.  Ryou knew, better than most, how miserable Yugi had been, dreaming of Yami but not being able to be with him.  Many a nights before the vampires had appeared, Yugi would talk to Ryou about his hopes, fears, and feelings.  Yugi had somehow known that Yami wasn't just a dream man...that Yami was real.  Ryou didn't truly know, but he trusted Yugi.  Therefore, Ryou believed him.

 After an hour of argument, Bakura stood up.  "Look ya fuckers, we are in a deadlock.  So, why don't we take another fuckin' week to think about it and just enjoy this cumdrizzled day?  I'm getting fucking annoyed you all are interrupting my fucking time.  C'mon princess."  He grabbed Ryou's hand and headed off to the beach.

Ryou giggled, following Bakura.  "I didn't take you as a swimmer."  Ryou stated as Bakura started slipping off his clothes.  Bakura looked over at Ryou.

"Who the fuck said I wanted to swim?"  Bakura smirked, a Cheshire like grin on his face as Ryou blushed.  Bakura walked up to Ryou, pulling him into a kiss.  Ryou moaned into Bakura's mouth as Bakura's tongue invaded that moist cavern, exploring what he had missed.  Pulling Ryou into the water, Bakura kept kissing Ryou.

Running his hands down Ryou's spine, he kissed down Ryou's neck, nibbling, but careful not to draw blood.  Ryou moaned, leaning his head back as the ends of his hair dipped into the water, darkening the whitenette's tips.  "Oh, Kura..."  Ryou moaned, intoxicated by the sensations he was feeling.  Bakura kissed further down Ryou's chest, running his hands up under Ryou's toga, gripping and kneading the firm globes of Ryou's buttocks.  Ryou opened his eyes as his cock sprang to life with that touch.  Looking at Bakura, he bit his bottom lip, nodding his head yes.  Bakura ripped Ryou's toga from the lithe body at that point, stripping Ryou bare.  Picking Ryou up, Bakura laid him on a smooth rock.  As the sun hit Ryou's smooth alabaster skin, Bakura swallowed hard.  Bakura was looking at the only being he had ever loved romantically.

Bakura leaned down, kissing Ryou's chest.  Ryou whimpered, arching his back from the kisses.  As Bakura got down to Ryou's weeping cock, Ryou arched his hips, wanting attention from his lover.  Bakura chuckled and kissed Ryou's abdomen, thighs, everywhere, it seemed, but where Ryou wanted Bakura to kiss.  "Bakura, please..."  Ryou begged, whimpering, arching his hips impossibly higher.

"What, Love?"  Bakura whispered raggedly.

"Please, please make me yours.  I want you inside me.  Please."  Ryou's cock was so hard it was arching upwards in a backwards C.  Bakura couldn't deal with his love begging.  Leaning down, he engulfed Ryou's cock in his mouth as Ryou let out a loud moan, bucking upward.  Pulling away, Bakura leaned up, kissing Ryou.

"Open your mouth."  Bakura ordered gruffly.  Ryou nodded, obliging.  Sticking two fingers in Ryou's mouth, Bakura stared with hooded eyes at Ryou.  "Suck."  Ryou nodded obediently, sucking, never breaking eye contact with Bakura.  As Bakura's cock got harder, his fingers got wetter.  Pulling them out, Bakura slid them down, working inside Ryou to get him ready.  When he felt Ryou was sufficiently prepared, Bakura slid in, gently, working in until he was at the hilt.  He was watching Ryou's face carefully to gauge pain.  After sitting  still for Ryou to adjust, Ryou nodded slightly.  Bakura started rocking back and forth.

Ryou gasped in air as his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations that went from pain to pleasure.  "Oh, Ra...Bakura...oh...oh fuck...oh...that feels good."  Ryou said, rocking and bucking his hips in time with Bakura.  He was writing wantonly, moaning and gripping Bakura's arms.  Bakura grunted, keeping up the pace, holding Ryou's hips in a painful grip that would leave bruises...not that Ryou would care.  Bakura moved his hand and gripped Ryou's shaft with his right hand, stroking Ryou off as he came inside his princess.  As Ryou shuddered, coming all over his stomach and Bakura's hand, his milk chocolate eyes opened, looking at his lover.  Smiling, he ran fingertips down Bakura's cheek.

Leaning down, Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes.  "That was a fuckload better than listening to those twatwaffles fight."  He whispered, cracking a smile.

  
()()()()()()

"Look.  We have no guarantee that Yugi will come back again.  You found him this time, why can't you just enjoy the time you have with him?"  Akeifa asked, eyes hard.

Bakura sighed as he and Ryou walked back in.  _Guess they argued the entire fucking time we were gone._   Shaking his head, Bakura sat down as Ryou sat as well, grabbing some food and starting to eat.

"Because, Akeifa, those centuries I was without him were intolerable.  I can't imagine going through that again."  Yami said patiently, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "I know this will work.  It is completely logical.  And, my gut tells me it is right.  This will work."

As the men continued to argue back and forth with each other, Yugi just looked between the two sides.  He was sad and frustrated that this decision, which should be just Yami and Yugi's decision, was causing a fissure in the group.  Finally, Yugi  walked up to Yami, sitting in his lap.  Yami smiled at him, wrapping his arms around him as the argument continued.  "Excuse me..." Yugi stated.  No one seemed to notice.

"So it's better to potentially kill him once and for all now?"  Akeifa snarled.  "We haven't even seen Otogi...we don't know he's around!"  Akeifa's voice was raising as he slammed a hand on a rock, shattering it and sending pebbles flying.  Everyone ducked at Akeifa's unintentional rock shattering.

"He has a point, Yami."  Seto responded calmly.  "We simply do not have enough information about this for you all to make an informed decision.  What if you make the wrong decision and then regret the result?"  Seto asked.  "This isn't as simple as just choosing the wrong toga to wear.  Whether this is correct or incorrect, it will have ramifications not only for the indeterminable future of you and potentially all of us, but for the immediate future of Rome, as well.  More time is needed to determine the consequences."  Seto ate a fig.

"Aww, c'mon Seto...we are all in the dark on this one.   We aren't going to have all the information.  We are _never_ going to have all the information."  Jo stated, putting a hand on Seto's arm.

"But..."  Yugi stated, but he was drowned out as Akeifa, Atem, Seto, and Yami started talking all at once.  Ryou sighed, noting that Yugi was trying to talk, but no one seemed to be listening.  Suddenly, a scream ripped through the cave as all the vampires stopped talking, and three humans turned to look at the amethyst eyed teen who screamed in pain as he bled profusely from a slice he self inflicted on his left arm from elbow to wrist. 

Yami's eyes opened wide, frantic.  "Yugi!  What are you doing?"  His voice raised several octaves as his angel was dying in his arms.  Yugi smiled up at him weakly.

"Making the decision, since no one wanted to listen to us."  He whispered weakly, skin growing cold as his life leaked out of him.  "Please...try."  Yugi held his bloody wrist up to Yami's mouth.  Yami's eyes slid closed, tears leaking out of his eyes at seeing his Aibou dying.  Biting down, Yami sucked that life blood of his angel, which tasted oh so sweet.  Slicing his own wrist, Yami put his wrist to Yugi's lips, introducing his vitae into his amethyst eyed angel.  Encouraging Yugi to swallow, Yami held him, praying.  All eyes were on the two in the cave as Yugi's eyes closed and his life left his body.


	8. Pain...and Choices...and Painful Choices

Pain.  White hot and blinding.  That was all Yugi could feel.  Opening his eyes, he looked around.  It was silent,  and very, very white.  He was lying down and had no clue where he was.  Suddenly, he saw feminine eyes leaning over him that he knew. 

 _But, how?  How do I know these eyes?_   The soft brown eyes were staring at him as brown hair hung around the woman's face.  "You are awake."  She smiled as she spoke, but...wait...her lips weren't moving, she was just smiling.  _How was she speaking? to me where I could hear?_   Yugi was beyond confused at that moment.  He was also unsettled, as he _knew_ that he knew this woman, but could not place her.

Yugi turned his head to look around, his brows knitting in confusion.  There was no one else around.  He was not in a medic area, as there were no herbs or such.  Atem, Seto, Ryou, the Caesar...no one was there.  In fact...there was _nothin_ g else in this room besides Yugi, this woman, and whatever he was laying on.  Looking back at the woman, he frowned.

"I know you, but I don't know how I know you?"  Yugi asked.  His voice was loud to his own ears.  She smiled at him again.

"We have met before, dear Yugi.  Don't you remember when I picked you as my son's mate?"  The smile never wavered.  Yugi's eyes got huge as memories suddenly crashed through his brain like waves upon a beach.  He remembered of his life as an angel, going to Earth, meeting Yami, becoming Yami's husband, dying, being reincarnated, meeting Yami again, and Yugi dying.  Yugi swallowed hard.  Yes, Yugi was dead.  He was in the afterlife.  His plan failed.  What was worse was that, in trying to help Yami, all he had done was hurt Yami instead, as he knew how he would feel if the situation was in reverse. 

His eyes slid closed...they burned as tears started to form behind his lids.  "I was only trying to help...Otogi is after us."  Yugi whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

"I know, dear Yugi...I know.  I have been up here, watching after my son since I passed.  I also know that my son is in terrible pain without you."  Her eyes filled with tears.

"Your brother hurts too, when Seto isn't with him."  Yugi mumbled miserably.

"I know."  The pain that laced throughout her words was palpable.

"How can I fix this?"  Yugi asked, looking up at Serenity.

"Just simply let things be.  You will be reincarnated due to Otogi's curse.  Yami will find you again."  Serenity stated, eyes hiding something.

"No, there has to be a way to go back now.  Yami will be torn apart, feeling like he has failed."  Tears slipped from Yugi's eyes at thinking of what he did to cause his lover pain.

Serenity sighed.  "There is a way.  When I saw this happen, I went to the gods, begging and pleading to give you another chance.  As you know, the gods don't like suicide...which is, essentially, what they saw your actions as.  They informed me you could just wait for the next reincarnation window and go back, since you are cursed by Otogi.  I was glad to hear that...as I was terrified that they would simply keep you in the afterlife forever."  Serenity smiled at Yugi...but Yugi sensed she was hiding something.

"But...there has to be a way for me to go back now.  I want to go back now."  Yugi demanded.

Serenity's smile wavered.  Sitting down on the bed Yugi was on, Serenity grabbed Yugi's hand.  Frowning, she looked at Yugi.  "Unfortunately, I expected this.  I hate being right sometimes."  She mumbled this more to herself than out loud, but Yugi still heard it.  Sighing, she looked at the floor.  "I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer, so I have discovered from the gods that there is another way..."  Serenity looked away, pain on her face.

"What...what is the way?"  Yugi sat up, only now realizing he was naked, while also realizing he wasn't self conscious about it.

Serenity looked at Yugi.  "Please, please, just wait.  Yami will be happy to see you again when he gets to see you."  Serenity grabbed Yugi's hands, holding them, a pleading look on her face.

"But, I can't."  Yugi whimpered.  "I caused this pain, I have to stop it." 

Serenity sighed, sitting down.  Looking up at Yugi, a tear quivered in the corner of her eye.  "The gods will allow you to go back down, as a vampire...as normal circumstances would have allowed.  The curse over you with Otogi will be broken, but the curse is still in place for the others.  So now, while you and Yami will survive with Bakura, Akeifa, and Joey..." her voice broke.  Composing herself and clearing her throat, she started again, "you will have to endure Atem, Ryou, and Seto's deaths.  But, Yugi...if you choose to do this, you must be extra careful."  Serenity's face tightened.

Yugi hugged her.  "I will.  I will help protect Joey as well as Yami...and Atem."  He frowned, not sure if that was the right thing to say since her husband was with another guy.

Serenity smiled at Yugi.  "Thank you.  I love Atem very much, but I see that he and Akeifa are meant to be.  Please, if you choose to do this, please take care of them.  But, you must be extra careful, dear Yugi...because...the next time you die, you are gone forever.  There would be no afterlife for you.  However, Yami and anyone who knew you would forget about you when you died, so as not to cause them torment for eternity for your "selfish actions"...the gods words, not mine."  Serenity looked up through pain filled eyes.  "I have to ask you to please don't do this...please don't deprive Yami of you for an eternity."

Yugi sat down.  The idea of being without Yami was unnerving...literally making Yugi's stomach churn.  However, he caused this...he hurt Yami.  That was a pain that was hard to live with, knowing that he had hurt his soulmate.  And if the way to fix it was to sacrifice his afterlife, but cease Yami's pain...because he would be back with Yami...and when he died again, Yami couldn't remember Yugi...and how could Yami be hurt if he couldn't remember Yugi...well then, it was worth it.  Yugi's mouth sat in a firm line.  "I accept their conditions."

Serenity's head fell into her hands as the tears flowed.  Standing, her face wet, she pulled Yugi into a hug.  "Dear, dear Yugi...I love you so.  I picked no better when I chose you for Yami."  Pulling away, she offered him her hand.  "Follow me, I will take you where you need to go."

Walking down the hallway, Serenity turned to one archway, motioning for Yugi to go inside.  Yugi did, noticing that the room was empty save a small dias.  Serenity nodded to the dias and it lit up in light blue once Yugi stood upon it.  Looking at Serenity, Yugi smiled.

"I can't talk you out of this?"  Serenity asked, eyes sad, as, deep down, she knew the answer.

Yugi smiled sympathetically and shook his head no.  "I have to make this right...I have to do what is best for Yami...no matter what.  Getting him out of pain is what is best for him."

Serenity nodded unhappily, and touched a knob on the wall Yugi had not seen before.  Suddenly...everything was blue as pain coursed through his body again, making Yugi scream out in pain. 

Suddenly, he felt arms around him.  Opening his eyes, everything was put into sharp focus.  He saw the gnats in the air, dust molecules floating, and...he smelled his lover as Yami held him close.  "Y...Yami?"  Yugi croaked out, flinging arms around him.

"Yugi!"  Tears flowed freely from Yami's eyes as he held him tightly.  It should have cut off Yugi's breath, except that Yugi now realized that he didn't have anything going through his lungs.  Opening his eyes, he saw Joey, Atem, Akeifa, Ryou, and even Seto and Bakura's faces relax as seeing the littlest one alive when they thought he was dead.  Smiling at them all, he knew he had made the right choice.

"Take care of my son, Yugi...and take care of yourself.  You are on borrowed time..."  Serenity's voice fluttered off into the breeze.  Yugi held onto Yami as he nodded, whispering, "I will."


	9. Just A Little Tenderness

Ryou gnawed his lip.  He felt the sigh escape his lips at seeing Yugi alive...or...unalive?  Ryou shook his head in confusion.  Whatever Yugi was, Ryou was glad Yugi was walking around and breathing...wait...Ryou squinted his eyes.  Sighing, his shoulders slumped.  Yugi wasn't breathing.  Well, at least he was back with them and able to interact.  Looking at Bakura, Ryou noticed some of Bakura's worry slip away, too.

Bakura noticed Ryou looking at him.  Grabbing Ryou's hand, Bakura led him off to a different section of the cave.  Ryou giggled nervously.  "Uh...'Kura...what are you doing?"  Bakura said nothing, pulling Ryou into an offshoot, a crack in the ceiling letting moonbeams in to illuminate this part of the cave.  At this point, Bakura just went over to a wall, sliding down it and pulling Ryou into his lap and ... just holding him.  He held Ryou tightly...and close.  Ryou sat quietly for a bit, until he felt Bakura's body start trembling.

"Bakura, I really dont think it's funmy."  Ryou reprimanded as he thought the trembling was laughter.  Suddenly, Bakura lifted his face, a slice of the moonlight shining on the tears that streaked his face.  Ryou had never seen such sorrow on anyone.  He gasped.  "'Kura, what's wrong?"

Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's soft locks.  "I love you, so fucking much. I don't know what I am going to do if I lose you.  I...I can't watch you die again."  Bakura bowed his head as sobs wracked his body.

Ryou sat, in shock.  He knew he didn't know Bakura that well, but he was sure that this was not normal for him.  Bakura gave off such a gruff exterior.   _Just like when Bakura was at that fountain, and when he scared me in the garden._ Gasping, Ryou realized he had never experienced those events with Bakura...at least not here.  Why was he thinking them now?  He must be remembering part of their past lives.  Suddenly, he felt the memories rush upon him, as well as the overwhelming love he felt for Bakura.  Ryou felt warmth on his face,  and realized tears were flowing.

"Bakura...please, don't cry."  Ryou lifted Bakura's face, planting small kisses on Bakura's cheeks, eyes, and lips.  Pulling back, Ryou stared into those ruby coals.  "We will find a way, 'Kura.  I remember Egypt...and I remember that I never stopped loving you."  Ryou whispered.

Bakura gasped, looking at Ryou.  "Fuck me running backwards up a hill on my fucking knees, you remember?"  Bakura asked, incredulous.

Ryou smiled, wrapping his arms around Bakura.  "I've missed you."  Ryou whispered.  Bakura held him tightly, the silver beams of moonlight capturing this sweet embrace.  Nuzzling Bakura's neck, Ryou sat in a happy silence.  He knew all along that he was missing something...that he wasn't whole.  But, he never knew what it was until now.  It was Bakura.  The foul mouthed, crazy eyed, wild haired vampire was his other half.  Somehow, that didn't bother Ryou like he felt it should have.

Both sat in silence, entwined in each other's embrace, for a very long time.  The moonlight danced over the lovers' skin as if even the goddess of the moon approved of these two.  After ten, twenty, thirty minutes...who knows how long?...Bakura leaned back, looking at Ryou.  "I love you, Princess."  He kissed Ryou gently.

"I love you, too, 'Kura."  Ryou murmured, kissing him back, fingers dancing lightly over Bakura's back in a calming circular pattern.  Bakura continued to kiss Ryou, placing kisses in a trail down to Ryou's neck.  Ryou's breath hitched, an icy coil of fear curling in his stomach.  Bakura stopped, pulling away just slightly.

"I'm not going to bite you, love...I'd never turn you without your permission."  Bakura kissed up to Ryou's earlobe, one of Ryou's more sensitive spots.  As Bakura snaked his tongue along Ryou's tender lobe, Ryou let out a moan of pleasure, digging his fingers unconsciously into Bakura's shoulders.  Bakura smirked at hearing Ryou's moan.  Running his hands up under Ryou's toga, he undid it, slipping it down around Ryou's waist.  As he bent over to kiss Ryou's chest, he heard Ryou suck in a large gasp of air.

Smirking, he pulled away from Ryou.  Ryou's eyes flew open, and he got to see a most delectable sight...Bakura was stripping.  Ryou felt his face flush, but he couldn't look away.  Bakura's skin was dotted with scars, but Ryou couldn't seem to focus on that at the moment, since Bakura was obviously aroused.  Ryou kept glancing at the obvious indicator of Bakura's arousal.  After disrobing, Bakura laid the toga behind Ryou.  Holding out his hand to Ryou, Ryou took it and was pulled to his feet.  "Princess, I've waited centuries to make love to you.  I don't think I can wait any longer."  Bakura's eyes were devouring Ryou's visage.

Ryou's eyes were dilated as his breath was picking up with excitement and desire.  "Then don't.  I'm yours, and only yours 'Kura.  Take me."

Bakura's eyes darkened as he walked up to Ryou.  Undressing Ryou the rest of the way, Bakura smiled as he saw Ryou's hard cock exposed to the air.  Putting the togas together in a makeshift sheet to lay Ryou down on, Bakura picked Ryou up and started kissing again, this time more heatedly.  Ryou kissed back, his legs wrapping around Bakura's waist as he held onto Bakura's neck.  After laying Ryou down, Bakura started kissing down Ryou's chest, his tongue circling one nipple, bringing it to attention.  After ensuring that nipple had enough attention, Bakura moved to the other.  Ryou was squirming under Bakura, his breath quickening more.

"P...please, 'Kura..." Ryou's fingers playing in that wild mane as Bakura kissed down lower.  Once at the navel, Bakura kissed just down and then kissed a trail to Ryou's right hip.  Ryou arched his back, his cock begging for attention.  Bakura leaned back and chuckled, seeing the state of arousal that his lover was in.  Leaning down, he took his lover's cock in his mouth, tasting the salty taste of the precum that was leaking.

"MMmmmmm, Princess, you taste amazing."  Bakura purred after pulling back and eyeing Ryou's perfect alabaster skin in the moonlight.  Going back down, Bakura swirled his tongue lightly around Ryou's cock, making the younger man whimper and moan, calling out Bakura's name in the middle of his moan.  Bakura smirked at hearing his name being called.  Leaning back again, he grabbed Ryou's knees and gently pulled them apart.

Ryou looked up at him with eyes filled with love and lust.  "Ready, Princess?"  Bakura rasped, as aroused as he had ever been at seeing his beautiful lover laying supple beneath him, ready to be ravaged by Bakura.

"Uh-huh."  Ryou breathed as he nodded.  Bakura prepared himself, then looked at Ryou.

"This will hurt.  I will do what I can to ease it."  Bakura promised.  Ryou bit his lip, but nodded his acceptance.  Bakura tried to prepare Ryou.  While Bakura was into pain, there was no guarantee that Ryou was, and in any event, that was their first time, so Bakura didn't want that for Ryou.  Bakura was a bastard, and an asshole, but Ryou was his weakness, and the only one he would let see his true tender side.  After ensuring that Ryou was as prepared as possible, Bakura slid in slowly, giving Ryou time to acclimate to his girth.  Ryou hissed in pain.  "Keep looking at me.  Keep staring at me."  Bakura ordered. 

Ryou's eyes were pricked with tears, but he nodded, staring at Bakura.  After a bit, Ryou nodded, letting Bakura know he could continue.  Bakura kept watch on his lover's face as he continued to slide in.  When at the hilt, he stopped, giving Ryou time.  After a bit, Ryou gave a small smile and nodded.  Bakura grabbed Ryou's hips and set up a steady pace.  He could tell he was hitting that pleasurable ball of nerves as Ryou's eyes slid closed, his mouth forming an o as he moaned and moved, bucking his hips up to meet Bakura's thrusts.  As Bakura started moving faster, Ryou matched his pace, moaning and whimpering.  Suddenly, long stringy white spurts came from Ryou, landing on his stomach as he called out Bakura's name in ecstasy, arching his back to its utmost.  At that moment, seeing Ryou in the throes of ecstasy, was too much for Bakura and he came inside Ryou, grunting as he gripped Ryou's hips painfully tight.  He was holding back and being careful though, as he knew his strength could destroy Ryou. 

After emptying inside of Ryou, he carefully pulled out and crawled up beside Ryou, smoothing the sweaty hair from Ryou's forehead.  Kissing Ryou gently, he pulled his Princess into his arms.  "Don't move too much, you will be sore for awhile."  Bakura whispered.  Ryou cuddled up to him, nuzzling into him.  With a sleepy "mmmhmmm"  Bakura could tell that Ryou had drifted off to sleep.  Holding Ryou tightly, Bakura kept watch, with a whispered "I won't lose you again, I promise" vowed to the darkness.


	10. The Question

With Bakura and Ryou gone, the cave had a bit more space for everyone to relax in.  Joey sat down next to Seto, a hungry look in his eye, saying nothing.  Seto pulled Joey to him, kissing the vampire's hands silently, staring at him like he was devouring the blonde.  Joey blushed under the intense gaze, but enjoyed the attention.  Running his fingers down the brunette's face, Joey brushed a thumb over Seto's lips.  "Ra I miss you, so much."  Leaning over, he gently kissed Seto, who returned the kiss.  Pulling Joey in his lap, Seto snuggled down, just enjoying the time with his lover.

Yugi snuggled into Yami as Yami just held Yugi like there was no one else on earth.  His eyes were closed and he leaned back on the wall, rocking Yugi.  Yugi had his head on Yami's chest, a contented smile on his face.  He wrapped his arms around Yami.  He knew he had to tell Yami about what happened, but he didn't want to now.  He was enjoying this moment.  He'd deal with the other stuff later.

Atem looked over at Akeifa, whose face was unreadable as Akeifa viewed this entire scene.  Suddenly, Akeifa stood and stormed out of the cave.  Joey looked up as Atem jumped up, following after.  Rushing after Akeifa, Atem was able to catch up and grab the vampire's arm.  "Don't.  Touch.  Me."  The icy tone was unlike what Atem was used to hearing.  Atem froze, still holding Akeifa's arm.  He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't like Akeifa hurting or upset.  Atem knew there had to be some kind of deep relationship between the two of them, but he Just.  Couldn't.  Remember.

"Are you deaf?  Let go of my arm."  Akeifa shook out of Atem's grasp.  Frowning, Atem crossed his arms.

"Why are you so angry?  It worked.  Yami and Yugi can be together.  I would think you would be happy."  Atem frowned at Akeifa's back...even the vampire's back looked angry.  Knitting his brows together in frustration and confusion, Atem walked around to stand in front of Akeifa.  To his shock, Akeifa's eyes were bloodshot and watery.  Atem involuntarily gasped.

Akeifa looked at Atem, his eyes hard.  "Goodbye Atem.  I'm leaving the group, so run back to be with your friends.  I'm going solo."  Akeifa started to walk around Atem.

Frowning, Atem pursed his lips and sidestepped in front of Akeifa again.  Grabbing Akeifa's arm, Atem scowled.  "You're going to run away like a coward?"  Atem's voice hissed with venom.

Akeifa glared right back, temper flaring at being called a coward.  He wasn't running because he was scared.  _I'm not running because I'm a coward...the gods must not want me and Atem together...I wasn't able to turn Atem while Yami could._   Growling, Akeifa clenched his fist.  "Atem, you don't know what you're doing." 

Atem stopped, blinking.  He just looked at Akeifa as his brain was overloaded...

_Once the door was shut, Akeifa turned slowly to Atem. Looking the man over, he held up his chin defiantly. Before Akeifa could open his mouth, Atem lunged towards Akeifa, kissing him feverishly, pushing Akeifa against the wall. Akeifa kissed back just as feverishly, moaning as he grabbed Atem's waist. Pulling back after a few minutes, violet eyes dark, lips bruised from the kiss, Atem stared at Akeifa, who was breathing heavily, grey eyes tinted red. "Atem...you don't know what you're doing. You don't know what we've become to complete your task."_

_"Thief, I know exactly what I am doing...I thought you were dead and I never got to tell you that...I love you." Atem whispered._

_"Atem...we gave our souls to return that Puzzle to you. We're vampires."_

Looking at Akeifa, he tilted his chin up.  "Thief, I know exactly what I am doing."

  
*************

Yugi felt so good laying in Yami's lap.  He'd figure out a way to stay with Yami forever.  Yami's arms around him were perfect.  Nuzzling into Yami a bit more, he felt the chest move in a chuckle.  Looking up, Yugi play frowned.  "Why are you laughing?"

"You are adorable."  Yami ran his hand down Yugi's nose, effectively booping that delicate nose.

Yugi smiled up at Yami.  "I got to talk to your momma a lil bit.  She loves you and is so very proud of you."  He whispered, leaning up and kissing Yami tenderly.

Yami leaned back, blinking.  "M...my mother?"  He whispered.

Yugi smiled, hugging him.  "Yup."

Yami kept smiling, a far away look in his eyes.  Suddenly, he spoke.  "How did she look?  Was she doing okay?"  Tears glistened in his eyes.

Yugi grinned.  "She was doing good.  She loves you very much, and she is happy your father found someone to make him happy, as well as Joey."

Yami hugged Yugi tighter.  Hearing those words had made Yami's day even happier, even though he hadn't thought that was possible.  Humming, he rocked Yugi and relaxed, happy and content.

***********

"Should we head back to the others?"  Ryou asked gently, smiling at Bakura.

Bakura frowned.  "I fucking suppose so.  Bastardwhores."

Ryou giggled.  "I love you.  I've missed your humor."

Bakura kissed Ryou tenderly.  "Good.  I love you too, Princess."  Getting up, Bakura offered Ryou a hand, then helped Ryou get dressed.  When Ryou was presentable,  they headed back to the others.

***********

Joey looked up at Seto.  After Atem and Akeifa left, Joey had laid down, his head in Seto's lap.  Looking up at the human with big honey eyes tinted with crimson, Joey frowned.  Seto looked down.  "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Joey let out a breath.  "Could it really be that easy?"

Bakura and Ryou walked back in about then.  "Could what be so fucking easy?"  The silver haired undead grumbled.

Yami and Yugi opened their eyes, drawn to the conversation.  "Yea, what Joey?"  Yugi asked, settling in Yami's lap

Joey looked uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention, but finished his thought.  "Turn you all, and then you can't die?"

Seto frowned, cerulean eyes troubled.  "I've been doing research on vampires, curses, and this Golden Pyramid.  I've found out a great deal of information.  Unfortunately, I have the answer to your question.  No, it really isn't that easy."  Seto whispered.

Yugi said nothing, biting his lip.  He really didn't feel like explaining what he had found out right then and ruin his happy moment.  He'd have to explain all this to Yami, but he didn't want that time to be now.

"Why not?"  Joey frowned.

The next voice they heard was a voice that none of them would ever forget...it sent chills down their spine.  "Because, my dear, dear vampire....haven't you heard of the Final Death?"


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Everyone jumped, looking around.  The vampires all immediately jumped into fighting stances, protecting their loved ones.  Akeifa came into view from the side, protectively in front of Atem as well.  Otogi stepped out of the shadows, smirking.  "I see you all remember me.  That is good...that will make the next set of deaths so much sweeter."  The chuckle that escaped his throat was ... disturbing...to say the least.

"What is this Final Death you speak of?"  Atem demanded, easily falling back into his Pharaoh role as he peered around Akeifa cautiously.

"Oh, dear Pharaoh...Yugi didn't tell you what he learned from the visit to your dearly departed wife?"  Otogi smirked, looking at them all.

Yami stiffened at the mention of his mother.  Atem kept his face stoic,  although he, too, was irritated.  "I haven't had the chance to speak to Yugi about his adventures."  Atem stated calmly.

Otogi shrugged, looking around at the group.  "I would suggest that you all have a discussion with Yugi...soon...since now I know where you are."  Disappearing, an uneasy silence descended upon the group as their guard was still up.

After several tense minutes, Yami looked at the others.  "See you there."  Grabbing Yugi, Yami took off.

*******

"Where is....oof!"  Seto started to ask as Joey grabbed him and starting running at a breakneck pace.  Apparently, Yami was speaking in code, as Joey seemed to know where "there" was.   Bouncing on Joey's shoulder was painful, but brief.  Suddenly, Joey was walking through the door of a dilapidated home.  From the smell of it, it was near the piers, as the smell of fish was particularly strong.  Setting Seto down, Joey quickly shut the door.

Seto looked around.  The outside of the hut was definitely a contradiction to the inside.  The living room looked small, but clean and comfortable.  Seto sat down on an ottoman.  After securing the hut, Joey came and sat at Seto's feet.  "What is the Final Death?"  Joey asked, looking at Seto with eyes full of trust.

Seto frowned, looking at Joey.  "You really don't know?"  He asked disbelievingly.  Joey shook his head no.  Seto leaned down, kissing Joey tenderly.  "Wait and we can discuss it when everyone appears.  I don't want to have to repeat myself."  The seriousness apparent, along with the underlying uneasiness of Seto made Joey agree.  Sitting in silence, Joey sat his head on Seto's knee, waiting.  Seto ran his hand through Joey's hair absently, waiting.

******

Yami and Yugi fled through the cave networks, Yugi one step behind Yami, since Yugi didnt know where "there" was.  Yami didn't let go of Yugi though, holding Yugi's hand in a vice like grip.  Yugi knew Yami would lead him correctly, though he worried about the discussion to be had when they got there.  Yami said nothing, eyes searching for landmarks, recognizing them and moving accordingly.

Yugi suddenly saw water, then a seedy looking area with houses piled against each other.  A non-descript, run down house was the target of Yami's gaze.  Yugi assumed that was the  "there" Yami spoke of.  It would definitely be overlooked.

Walking in, Yami relaxed a bit seeing Joey and Seto in there.  Nodding, Yami secured the door, then sat down.  Yugi crawled in his lap, arms snaking around Yami and just laying there, enjoying the calm before the storm.

Yami said nothing, holding Yugi.  Fear crept into his heart, making worry a constant and unwanted companion of Yami's.  As he sat, he searched his memory banks for what he knew of the Final Death...and how to beat it.

*******

Atem was slung on Akeifa's back as Akeifa sprinted, the world flying by Atem's eyes.  He hung onto Akeifa, closing his eyes, trying to calm the nausea that threatened to overtake him. 

After several minutes, Akeifa slowed.  Atem gingerly opened his eyes, looking around.  Akeifa was slinking through the alleys down by the piers, looking for...something.  Curious eyes looked at the odd pair, the small man hanging like a monkey on the taller man's back.  After several minutes, Akeifa found the...shack...there were no other words for it.  Entering the shack, Akeifa put Atem down.

Looking at Atem, Akeifa sighed.  "I am going to take you there.  After that, I am leaving.  The gods don't want us together and I am not going to put you in danger."

Atem glared at Akeifa.  "I would think I would have some part in this decision."  Atem sniffed indignantly.

Akeifa bristled.  "You don't fucking get it.  Otogi will not stop, he will not quit,  until we have suffered and you are dead.  I am NOT putting you through that!"  Akeifa's eyes were dark with anger.

"How noble of you."  Atem spat bitterly.  "Seems you are just a true coward."

Akeifa stormed over to Atem, towering over him.  Rage was radiating off of Akeifa.  "Fuck you."  He spat.

Atem took the moment to grab Akeifa, kissing him feverishly.  Holding onto him fiercely, Atem whispered, "Even just one life, without you, is hell...don't condemn me to hell.  We will find a way."

*******

Ryou hugged Bakura's neck as Bakura raced through unknown streets towards "there"...wherever there was.  Bakura's eyes scanned the area, looking for...something.  Suddenly, Bakura stopped, sliding inside a door.  Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"Bak..."  Ryou never got to finish his sentence as Bakura put his hand over Ryou's mouth, shushing him.  Ryou sat in Bakura's arms quietly as footsteps were heard walking by.

"Oh, dear, dear Bakura...you cannot hide from me."  The poisonously sweet voice came from behind Bakura.  Bakura flung Ryou on his back,  Ryou's arms around Bakura's neck, pinning Ryou to the wall, Bakura shielding Ryou as the vampire  turned to the voice.  Anzu walked out of the shadows, smirking.  Bakura snarled, fangs bared.

"Don't you fucking touch him you pus infected twat waffle."  Bakura snarled, shielding Ryou.  Even though Ryou couldn't see her because of Bakura's back, he remembered that voice.  The woman who married Yami even though Yami was in love with Yugi.  The woman who worked with Otogi from the sounds of it.

"Oh, dear Bakura, I don't care about your pathetic little boyfriend.  I want Yami to pay.  And you know what?  Otogi has given me permisssion to make this offer to you...help us capture Yugi, and Ryou will be marked as safe, unable to be harmed."  Her blue toga hung attractively upon her frame, her pale skin the biggest indicator that something was abnormal and she wasn't quite human.

"Fuck you and your trojan horse you rode in on, you whorebeast from hell."  Bakura spat, still shielding Ryou.

"You say the nicest things."  Anzu purred, smiling.  "Think about it Bakura.  Not having to worry about losing Ryou, always having him by your side..."  Anzu walked up closer.  "I know you try to act like a big bad uncaring dick...but I know Ryou is your weakness.  Don't be a fool, take this deal."  Anzu looked at Bakura.

"What fucking part of fuck no do you not understand, you asshat?"  Bakura snarled.

"Well...you do realize that your precious Ryou can still be punished for your decisions, correct?"  Anzu said as Ryou suddenly whimpered in spite of himself.  It felt as if his skin was on fire.

Bakura stiffened.  "Stop it you whore!"  Snarling, he turned, looking in Ryou's eyes to disrupt the spell she had placed.  Ryou's eyes relaxed as his skin cooled.  Studying Ryou's face, Bakura frowned.  Ryou was his weakness.  Bakura couldn't deny that...but he also couldn't have a weakness.  Clenching his fists, feeling the blade on his wrist under his bracelets, he resigned himself.  He knew what he had to do.  Turning back around, Bakura glared at Anzu.  "Fucking jackwagon cunt-crab, what the fuck do I have to do?"

 


	12. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I love the premise of this idea. I have a great many plans for this series. However, I have *NO* inspiration to write it right now. I won't force my stories...they suck then. So, I am putting this on hold for now. I can't say when I will get back to it, I don't know. I'm still writing (Diary of a Teenage Starfish, other ideas are swimming), but I just can't get back into this one right now. So, I'm sorry, but I want my stuff to be quality, and I can't promise that right now...so this is on hold for the moment.

 

Thanks for all the love and support...Capkit


End file.
